My Two Hearts
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: Doflamingo watches over his two hearts: his lover and their son. [DoflaCora] [Mentions of MPreg]
1. My Two Hearts

**My Two Hearts**

**Title: **My Two Hearts  
**Rating: **K+  
**Fandom: **One Piece  
**Summary: **Doflamingo watches over his two hearts: his lover and their son. [DoflaCora] [Mentions of MPreg]

* * *

Doflamingo entered his bedroom chambers, having finally finished with the day's work. Two figures were already in his bed, dozing away. A soft smile, a genuine one and not the ones he had when angry, graced his face as he silently walked over to the two.

He gently ran a hand through his brother's hair. "My Corazon," He whispered quietly as to not wake them up.

Most people would have been disgusted to learn that two brothers were a couple. If they dared to say it to Doflamingo's face, they'd be met with slow torture before death. Doflamingo didn't care that he and Rocinante were brothers; love was love. Why did it matter what anyone else thought of them? Their relationship had nothing to do with them.

Doflamingo didn't care what their father would've thought; he was dead and was the cause of their pain in the past. If he hadn't brought them out of Mariejois, they would've still been gods. The only good thing leaving Mariejois brought him was forming his new family, the Donquixote Pirates.

Though, Doflamingo would care what their mother thought about their relationship. If she were still alive, would she have been disgusted? Would she have disowned them? As far as Doflamingo cared, she was their only parent. Both brothers were very close to their mother. It would pain them if she were to hate them over their relationship.

Doflamingo moved his hand to cradle the baby's face. "Our son,"

It had come to a shock for both of them when they learned that Rocinante had gotten pregnant. Being both males, they thought that it would be impossible for them to have biological children. Yet when Rocinante started showing signs of pregnancy, Doflamingo bought several pregnancy tests and they all came back positive. They were both filled with joy at the prospect of a new addition to their family.

That happiness was interrupted. There were complications during childbirth and both Rocinante and their child had nearly died. It took all of the Donquixote Pirates to stop Doflamingo from storming into the med bay while the doctors were working to stabilize them.

But now both of them were safe and it was all that mattered to him. Doflamingo placed a kiss on their son's forehead and then one on Rocinante's cheek. _'I won't be a failure of a husband and father like Homing was. I'll make sure you both have full bellies every night and warm beds to sleep in. I promise to protect you both, my two hearts,'_

* * *

**What's this? A One Piece fanfic by Shuichi Akai that **_**doesn't **_**contain CoraBelle? It's a bloody miracle!**

**But honestly, I wanted to type a cute DoflaCora fic since I haven't posted in a while.**


	2. Moments

**Moments**

**Title: **Moments  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **One Piece  
**Summary: **This is collection of shorts following _My Two Hearts _in no specific order.

* * *

**Attention: Fluff**

"Are you pouting?" Corazon asked as he fed Law.

"No," Doflamingo denied. "Of course not,"

"Doffy, I've known you for my entire life," Corazon pointed out. "Why are you pouting?"

"Maybe I'm a bit upset that we haven't had some alone time for weeks now," Doflamingo mumbled.

Corazon burst out laughing. "Are you jealous of our son?"

"No!"

"You _are_!" Corazon grinned. "You want all of my attention, don't you?"

"I'm not jealous!" Doflamingo stated. "Besides," He kissed Corazon's cheek. "You will always be mine,"

"Bah!" Law interrupted, trying to shove Doflamingo away. "Dada!" He protectively hugged Corazon.

"Fufufu," Doflamingo chuckled. "Looks like Law's a daddy's boy who doesn't want to share,"

"Law, Doffy's your Papa," Corazon reminded gently.

Law nuzzled against Corazon's chest. "Dada,"

**Past: Angst**

"Rocinante," Doflamingo asked as the two of them laid in bed together, their son quietly sleeping in between them. "I never asked you this because I thought you'd tell me when you were ready. But I'm really curious,"

"About what?" Rocinante rolled onto his side to face him.

"Where were you during the time we were separated?"

That threw Rocinante off guard. _'I should just tell him. It's better that he finds out from me instead of someone else,' _"Admiral Sengoku found me and adopted me. He and Vice-Admiral Tsuru were my parental figures. I was enrolled in the Marines at the age of ten,"

Doflamingo tensed up. "You—"

"I left the Marines two years before I met you!" Rocinante hastily added. "They wanted me to spy on you but I couldn't bring myself to do so. I left the Marines and lived with my friends. Then I saw you and I wanted to spend time with my brother,"

Doflamingo was silent, his expression unreadable. _'Can I trust him? Is he telling the truth?' _He unconsciously brought Law closer to him. _'Is he going to take Law away from me? Is he actually a traitor? Was our love all a lie? Is he spying on me right now?'_

But Rocinante's expression told him that what he had spoken was the truth. Rocinante used to be a Marine but now he wasn't. He wasn't relaying any of the Donquixote Pirates' info to Marineford. Doflamingo sighed. "You're going to have to introduce me to these friends of yours,"

Rocinante gave him a confused expression. "Why?"

"Fufufu, you forget that I'm not only your lover but I'm also your older brother," Doflamingo grinned. "Your _protective _older brother. I need to see if these friends of yours are good for you,"

**Alistair and Bellemere: Angst (Sequel to Past)**

The El Flamenco docked at Cocoyasi Village. After a brief stroll through the woods, they reached the small cottage. Rocinante knocked on the door. Bellemere opened it and stared at Rocinante and then at Law. "So who did you knock up?"

"Eh, here's the thing," Rocinante chuckled nervously. "_I _was the one who got pregnant,"

"I need a drink to process this," Bellemere let go of the door and took a bottle of wine from her cupboard. After taking a sip she turned to the three guests. "So let me get this straight," She pointed at Rocinante. "_He _gave birth to the baby?"

"Rocinante and I had sex and nine months later Law popped out," Doflamingo bluntly told her.

Bellemere glanced between each of the three males. "You both have blonde hair. Roci has blue eyes and Doflamingo has red ones,"

Doflamingo had to shove the jealousy he felt when Bellemere had used Rocinante's nickname.

"The baby—"

"His name's Law," Rocinante interrupted.

"Law has black hair and grey eyes," Bellemere said. "If anyone, he resembles Alistair more than either of you two,"

At the assumption, Doflamingo grabbed Bellemere by the throat. "Are you accusing _my _Roci of cheating on me!?"

"Bellemere what's going on!?" A man rushed into the room, having been taken a nap in the guest bedroom. He had spiky black hair and grey eyes. In his arms was a Marine-issued rifle.

"Doffy let Bellemere go!" Rocinante shouted. "Black hair and grey eyes are a recessive trait in our bloodline! Belle's just comparing Law's appearance to Al!"

Law started to cry at the commotion. "UWAH!"

Doflamingo released Bellemere and slammed Alistair against the wall. "Don't ever speak to my Rocinante again! Don't ever look at my Rocinante again! Don't even _think _about him! He is mine!"

"Rocinante and I are sworn brothers!" Alistair kicked Doflamingo's knee and managed to break free of the hold.

This seemed to anger Doflamingo even further. "He's _my _brother!"

"Brother?" Alistair scoffed. "Where were you when Sengoku found him? Where were you during Roci's teenage years? Where were you during all of his birthdays? Where were you when he was sick or injured? Where were you when he was suffering from nightmares?"

"Alistair—" But Rocinante was ignored.

"You were not there!" Alistair snapped. "If Sengoku hadn't rescued Roci, he'd have died the next day or so! The ones who celebrated his birthdays with Roci were his nakama, not you! The ones who took care of him while he recovered where his nakama! The ones who stayed awake alongside him were his nakama! Let me ask you again Doflamingo: where the fuck were you!?"

The room became deathly silent except for Law's wailing. Rocinante tried to calm his son down. "Doffy, let's go," He gently led his brother to the door. _'That could've gone better…'_

**Guilt: Hurt/Comfort (Sequel to Alistair and Bellemere) **

"He's right,"

Rocinante had managed to calm Law down. The baby was sent to play with Dellinger and Baby 5 under Jora's supervision. "Right about what?"

"I wasn't there for you for half of your life," Doflamingo said. "I didn't take care of you. I wasn't by your side during those years,"

"Mother and Father weren't by my side either," Rocinante said.

"But they're dead!" Doflamingo yelled. "Mother died from illness and I killed Father," He ran a hand through his spiky hair. "Do you resent me for that? For killing Father?"

Rocinante gently removed Doflamingo's sunglasses. Blue eyes stared straight into red ones. "I did hate you before. I won't lie about that. I thought of you as a monster. When I was in the Marines, I was convinced that it was my job to stop you. When I was given the chance to infiltrate your crew, I couldn't bring myself to do so. But now I can see that you're still the loving and caring older brother who comforted me when I was a child, who protected me from the villagers, who didn't eat some days so that I could," Rocinante placed a kiss on Doflamingo lips.

Doflamingo smiled a little. "Yeah,"

"And the reason why Law doesn't look like either of us is because black hair and grey eyes are a recessive gene in our bloodline," Rocinante reminded. "Law is _definitely _yours,"

"If I had killed those two back there you'd have been pissed," Doflamingo said. "You really care about them,"

"They're my friends," Rocinante pointed out. "Also Bellemere's my ex,"

Jealousy surged through Doflamingo. "I'm killing her,"

"Doffy no!"

**Babysitting: Fluff**

They were preparing for Law's first birthday. "I'm not leaving my baby's side!" Corazon firmly declared.

"Corazon," Doflamingo sighed. "How are we supposed to throw Law a surprise party if he is present while we set things up?"

"I don't trust Vergo to babysit our son!" Corazon argued.

"You literally don't trust anyone to be near Law except Baby 5 and Dellinger," Doflamingo pointed out.

"That's not true," Corazon huffed. "I trust Senor Pink around Law,"

Doflamingo sighed once more. "My family—_our _family—won't harm Law. Rocinante, please trust me,"

After another half hour of arguing, they came to an agreement that a string clone would go with Vergo and Law.

**Russian and Gimlet: Fluff**

The Donquixote Pirates were all at a meeting. Corazon stayed on the ship, sick with a fever. Jora and Baby 5 stayed back with him to take care of him. Not wanting Law to get sick, he was placed in Senor Pink's care while he visited his wife and son.

"Aww, who's the cutie?" Russian asked.

"This is my nephew, Law. His father is sick so I'm watching him," Senor introduced. "Law, this is my wife Russian and our son Gimlet,"

"Ooh," Gimlet crawled over to Law and started clapping.

"Ah," Law giggled and clapped too. He held up his polar bear plushy. "Rawr,"

Gimlet held up his own grizzly bear plushy. "Rawr,"

"Looks like they're getting along well," Senor Pink commented, glad that his own son had made a new friend with his family member.

* * *

**Rei Alistair is an OC and a childhood friend of Rocinante and Bellemere. Russian and Gimlet are alive in this because Senor Pink deserves a happy family too. **

**If you have any suggestions for a certain scene in this universe, you can leave them in the reviews.**


End file.
